Meanwhile in Florida
by Hazel Roses
Summary: The trip to Florida finally arrived. Lucy and Levy couldn't be more excited to spend time with their boyfriends enjoying Florida's world known attractions. Everything from Universal Studios to five-star hotels were at their fingertips. Little did they know how fickle Florida and its creatures could be. The weather, animals, and even some men would make their trip one to remember.


**This is for a Nalu Around the World Month: The Americas contribution. I had a lot of fun writing this since I'm from Florida myself. I hope you like it! Review letting me know your thoughts!**

* * *

Lucy jumped up and down with delight. "I can't believe we're actually doing this!"

"Me either!" Levy gushed, her eyes alight with unfiltered excitement. "I've never been to America before, but I heard Florida is an awesome vacation and tourist attraction!"

"Gihi, I can't wait to try all their alcohol," Gajeel spoke with a grin. "I hear they like to get shit faced, and that's where I wanna be!"

"You get stupid when you're drunk," Natsu commented.

Red orbs flashed in annoyance. "Shut up, Salamander! I can still hold my liquor better than you!"

"We'll see about that!"

"We will not see about that!" Lucy chided while placing her bags on the security conveyor belt. "You two better behave!"

Natsu followed suit. "All right, all right!"

Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy were traveling to the United States to experience Florida's many attractions. They'd start in Orlando and drive to their other tourist locations over the course of a week. Lucy and Levy planned it on a whim a few months back. They wanted to experience a new culture and Americans were a breed of their own. Sometimes they got a bad rap. Some negative qualities rang true, but they had great ones, too.

TSA workers ushered them through metal detectors and into the airport. Hundreds of other people shuffled through their travel day, some searching for their terminals while others jogged to meet loved ones at baggage claim. Just as they were about to board the train leading to their terminal, Natsu and Gajeel hesitated.

"Think this medication kicked in?"

"Were about to fuckin' find out," Gajeel answered while jumping on the subway like the threshold would set him on fire if he stepped on it.

They both got prescriptions for scopolamine patches, anti-nausea patches that lasted for three days. It stayed on the back of the ear and had a high success rate for stopping motion sickness. Gajeel and Natsu wouldn't survive without something to help ebb their horrible nausea. Natsu followed suit and grasped a metal pole to keep his balance while he stood. The subway shouted the doors were closing then lurched off toward the other half of the airport.

Lucy and Levy watched them from their seats across from where they stood.

"Are you guys doing okay?" Levy asked.

"So far so good!" Natsu exclaimed, fanged grin plastered on his face.

Gajeel wore a similar expression. The poor things would have been nauseous already without their medication. They brought extras to last the trip plus replace any that may fall off. As it slowed to a halt, the foursome grabbed their carry-on bags and headed for their terminal, chatting with excitement about their first meal once they arrived.

* * *

Later that evening, they pulled up to their hotel and trumped inside.

"Holy shit, how much money did you girls spend on this place?!"

Levy coughed. "I wanted us to be in a super nice hotel. You get what you pay for!"

What a magnificent hotel they chose! The high ceiling and bright floral carpet complemented beautiful wooden check-in desks. Regal and enormous double doors led outside to a luxury pool equipped with a full bar. They heard the bass of music thumping each time the door swung open and warm summer sunlight snuck in through the door.

"This place is awesome!" Natsu gushed while spinning in a circle.

"Still concerned about how much it cost?" Levy asked Gajeel as they stepped up to the counter.

Gajeel hooked an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. "I guess I'll be quiet about it!"

A young man beamed at them as they approached. "Good evening, my friends! How can I help you today?"

"We have reservations under Lucy Heartfilia," the blonde explained while pulling out her ID.

"Fantastic! My name is Icarus, and I'll assist you today."

Icarus took Lucy's information and explained the activities and features of the hotel. There were four restaurants within the hotel open until 2 AM. Two included a fine dining experience along with a shoppette quick bites, similar to a gas station. Another was a chic coffee shop for relaxing filled with full-size couches, games, and music. Capa, the rooftop steakhouse, caught their attention most. At night, they could view Disney's fireworks from the rooftop. This place sounded like a dream; then again, it was a Disney hotel. Icarus informed Levy and Lucy of the spa that offered massages and pampering while poolside. After receiving their keys, the friends took the elevator, admiring the extravagant mirrors lining its walls. The ding of the elevator sounded and the door slid open. The warm lit hallway stretched far each direction.

"We're seven two four and seven two five. Levy stepped out of the elevator first. "Just a little way now!"

They admired the beautiful paintings mounted with perfect spacing on their walk until they reached Lucy and Natsu's door.

"Let's shower and go try some American food!" Natsu gushed. "I hear they fry almost everything. That's why a lot of 'em are so fat."

Gajeel laughed. "I saw a lot of fat asses on our way here. Anyone ever heard of exercise?!"

Levy frowned. "That's not nice you guys. Plus, Americans push body positivity. Being overweight sometimes isn't a big deal. They're comfortable with their body. "

"Yeah!" Lucy chimed in. "Don't get us in trouble by making fun of people! They have feelings too and I won't have it!"

The scolded males hung their heads.

"Don't get yer panties in a twist, Levy. We'll be nice."

Good. They parted ways and when Lucy opened their door with a slide of the key card, amazement filtered over her features for the hundredth time that day. Their suite included a furnished living area with couches and a flat screen TV, a kitchen area, and the bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub. The kitchen's refrigerator and island sink made Lucy feel like she was visiting someone's home, not staying in a hotel.

"This place is amazing!" Lucy breathed while padding down the hallway leading to the bedroom.

They found a king-sized bed sitting inside the spacious room. Both put their suitcases down and opened them to get fresh clothes. Lucy decided on a bright yellow summer dress. The humidity and heat in Florida's scorching August made her so sweaty, her body had gotten sticky when she dried inside.

"I'm gonna check on Happy," Natsu informed her while pulling his phone from his pocket.

Natsu's cat Happy stayed with a young girl, Wendy, they knew back home. She also had a cat named Carla and Happy had taken a liking to her. The way Carla hissed when Happy got too friendly showed she didn't share the same adoration. Gajeel too had a black feline named Panther Lily. He too stayed with Wendy. Her love for cats kept her busy because she often watched them for friends. The sweet girl refused payment, but Lucy and Levy stuck money in each of their animal's bags with a note thanking her for the help. The blonde stepped into the bathroom and her heart ached to soak in the jacuzzi, but she couldn't linger in the tub.

She sighed and walked toward the huge standing shower. It contained two showerheads: one on the wall and a large waterfall type hanging above the entire length. She stripped and turned the water on, her shower items in her hands. Just as she lathered her hair, the bathroom door opened and her boyfriend walked in, stripping out of his shorts and boxers. He'd already lost the red tank he'd worn. Lucy's mouth watered from his muscular form and the smile she'd grown to adore crossed his face. He slid back the glass door.

"Room for one more?"

Soon, they met Gajeel and Levy in the hallway. Levy had the same idea as Lucy. The other woman looked beautiful in her dark blue summer dress with flower designs enhancing its appeal. She pulled her cobalt hair up into a high ponytail. Lucy did the same to keep her hair off her nape.

As they walked toward the elevator, Levy fell in step with Lucy. "Since we all wanted to try American cuisines, I was thinking we could try a place called the Cork and Fork."

"Cork means there's alcohol." Gajeel grinned and pressed the ground floor button after they corralled into the elevator. "Count me in!"

"I think I'd like a margarita or something too," Lucy quipped. "Let's get going!"

They pulled up at the restaurant in their rental car, everyone's hearts beating a mile a minute. Lucy stepped out on shaky legs.

"Why do they drive so different here?"

Gajeel grasped Levy's hand as they walked up the cobblestone entrance. "Yer tellin' me! Why the fuck do these morons turn on red lights?!"

"It's because they drive on the right side of the road instead of left," Levy explained. "It makes it safer to turn right on a red light."

"What about how huge their lanes are," Natsu interjected. "There's enough space for seven cars on their four-lane highway!"

Lucy held open the door as they walked in. "They drive way too fast too! Sixty-miles is a little over one hundred kilometers, but they're all going at least one hundred and forty-five kilometers! Where are the police?!"

"Good thing Levy studied how to drive here or we'd be fucked," Gajeel commented.

They didn't expect such a difference in driving. If Levy didn't step up, they'd have to use Uber to get around. They'd heard of it back home, but it wasn't a popular service. In the states, it was common practice to use it over taxi services. A waiter greeted them and got them seated. The restaurant seemed cozy with brick walls and worn but clean wooden tables. TVs sat above the bar playing a basketball game. A waitress with piercing green eyes and jet-black curly hair brought them their menus. She explained what options they had and soon they ordered.

They ordered deviled bacon and eggs as an appetizer. The richness of the bacon mousse in the egg whites tied with the tanginess of cherry tomatoes surprised all except Lucy, who found the mousse too rich. Gajeel ordered the fried shrimp platter and Natsu ordered the Steak & Frites which included steak, French fries, and their vegetable of the day. Lucy chose the Cauliflower Steak while Levy tried the Cajun shrimp fettuccini. Gajeel pointed out that fettuccini was an Italian dish, but Levy countered stating her research showed Italians didn't think Americans made their dishes right anyway.

The portion sizes were so delicious and enormous. No wonder they'd seen so many overweight people. It wasn't a secret that the US was in the top fifteen for most overweight countries. In their defense, there were many reasons making it difficult for healthy eating and common poor food consumption, but that was an argument for another day. The tourist almost needed wheelbarrows to carry them out to their car. They couldn't wait to see what adventures tomorrow held. Their trip to Universal Studios would be a day to remember.

* * *

Lucy bounced on the balls of her feet as they waited to buy their tickets for Universal Orlando Resort. They bought tickets for two of the parks: Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure. Their bookworm Levy was beside herself about visiting the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. She adored the books and read all of them several times. The sparkles in her eyes reminded Lucy of a kid in a candy store… which they would visit on Mulberry Street in the Islands of Adventure.

Natsu glanced around at the hundreds of patrons visiting the park with their families and loved ones. "Do you guys think we should get fast passes?"

"I don't wanna pay extra for that shit." Gajeel pulled out his wallet to pay for him and Levy's tickets. "You won't wait in line forever."

Lucy too scanned the crowd and realized how many people were just outside the park.

"I don't know. We might wait a long time."

The brunette gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just wait, you'll see."

Oh, how wrong Gajeel was. A Saturday in the middle of summer break meant that park traffic skyrocketed. They waited no less than an hour to ride the attractions. The group also hadn't bothered to check the weather the morning before and as they stood outside waiting to ride the Rip, Ride, Rockit, a smaller roller coaster that blasted rocks songs as you rode, a torrential downpour soaked them. They tried to stay out of it as much as possible and it soon disappeared after about five minutes. The clouds almost vanished from the sky like they didn't dump gallons of water on their heads with fantastic lightning and thunder accompanying it. They then discovered that roller coaster rides halted with lightning too close, so they had to wait an extra thirty minutes until the lightning threat dissipated. Once they rode the Rip, Ride, Rockit, they headed over to ride the Incredible Hulk… where the rain restarted as a ride operator strapped them in.

"I guess this is a water ride now," a guy behind them shouted.

That sounded fun, but getting pelted with rain at fast speeds felt like ants biting every inch of their exposed skin. Poor Levy's beautiful curled hair now lay plastered to her head while Lucy's make-up ran down her face. They got to see all the attractions they planned with a struggle, and by the time the sun started its evening descent, their excitement transformed into pure exhaustion. Poor Gajeel waddled while Lucy begged Natsu for a piggyback ride because her feet ached.

"What's the matter, Gajeel?" Levy asked with concern lacing her voice. "Do your legs hurt?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled, a wince crossing his face with his next step.

"Why not?"

"It's personal!" Gajeel barked.

Natsu shot him an annoyed glance. "You guys have been dating for forever now. How is anything between you personal?!"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Lucy commented while dragging one foot across the hot concrete at a time.

"It's my ass crack okay?! I'm so fucking chafed; I can't walk right!"

Natsu fell into hysterics while the girls gave him sympathetic looks. Chafing was painful no matter where the location, but Gajeel's had to be excruciating because there wasn't a way for him to stop the friction.

"Let's get some rash cream on the way to the hotel," Levy suggested.

"Like the same shit you use on poison ivy rashes?"

Levy shook her head and grasped his hand. "Diaper rash cream."

"_Diaper rash cream_?!"

The pink-haired male's cackling turned into howls and he almost lost his balance from laughing so hard. Tears ran down his cheeks as he doubled over.

"Shut up, Natsu!" Gajeel roared. "You'll get what's coming to ya! Just you wait!"

Instead of going clubbing that night, the friends decided they'd wait until tomorrow. They were much too exhausted and hurting to party and fell asleep around 9 PM instead of the 4 AM they planned.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up sore but raring to continue their Florida adventure. Today they planned to Boggy Creek Airboat Adventures. They'd get to learn about Florida's wildlife there along with Native American tribes who used to inhabit central Florida, search mines for fossils and gems, and taste gator bites at the on-site restaurant. In the following days, they'd visit other theme parks, but today they wanted a lower profile experience. Gajeel still dealt with his chafing and walking a park would not work for him. Lucy and Levy's legs were sore from all the walking, too. Natsu seemed to be in good spirits, which irritated Gajeel.

They rose early, ate breakfast, and headed to their destination. Their website said to see the alligators, the best times were early morning before ten or in the evening. They opted for early so they were free that night. When they arrived, the group applied mosquito spray and sunscreen to prepare for their airboat ride. A rule they'd learned in Florida is to apply mosquito spray prior to reaching areas with his mosquito populations. They all had gotten bitten many times before getting to the boat.

"Hop on in, folks!"

Each of them took a chair and got comfortable, but Natsu sat on the edge of his seat, eager grin brightening his features as his eyes darted across the landscape. Their tour guide instructed them not to stand up when the boat was moving and theatrically explained how they'll get to drive the boat fast. The older gentleman's graying hair sat in a bun on top of his head. His tanned, weathered skin attested to decades outside in Florida's scorching rays. His smile broke out wrinkles around his eyes that spoke of his knowledge of the land long before he educated them on its the wildlife and history. Too bad Natsu and Gajeel weren't paying attention. They searched for gators as they traveled over the terrain.

"Here we go!" Jericho shred from the steering wheel.

Lucy pointed off in the distance with an animated smile. "Look! Isn't that a group of alligators?!"

"Where?!" Gajeel demanded.

"I don't see them!"

Instead of staying seated, Natsu stood up seconds after the airboat roared to life. He lost his balance and tumbled into the murky water.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked as Jericho pulled the boat to a halt.

He came up sputtering and spat out swamp water. "Man, that's nasty!"

Jericho rushed to the side of the boat and tossed a lifebuoy to him. "Swim to it! I can't risk catching you under the boat!"

Levy glanced at the water behind him and gasped. "They're following you Natsu!"

"Swim faster or yer gator breakfast!" Gajeel shouted.

Natsu looked over his shoulder to see at least six pairs of eyes gliding toward him. This wasn't the personal experience he wanted with the gators. Natsu swam as hard and as fast as he could, grabbing the buoy for dear life. Jericho and Gajeel hauled him toward the boat and over the side. He crumbled onto the boat floor, coughing and watching the giant lizards just as hard as they stared at him. He breathed heavy, one hand gripping Lucy's calf for dear life.

"You idiot!" she shouted. "Why would you jump up when we're moving?!"

He didn't answer at first, still observing the reptiles sinking underneath the water's surface. Gajeel cackled, laughing at the pink-haired male the same way he did to him the day before about his chafing.

"I told you, you'd get yours!"

Natsu glared at him but then grinned. "At least I got away! With your chafed ass, I doubt you can swim right!"

A fight ensued and their brawl knocked them both into the awaiting alligator-infested water. Lucy stood on the edge of the boat with Jericho scrambling to grab a second buoy while cursing in his native tongue.

"You blockheads!"

They enjoyed the rest of their day sifting through the rock mines and learning about Indian culture. By evening, they were sticky and ready for showers. When they returned to their hotel, they decided after they cleaned up to go for a dip in the pool. Levy suggested they try dinner at one of the hotel's restaurants afterward. Natsu sighed as Lucy scrubbed the dirt and muck from his back. Her boyfriend got stuck in those muddy clothes all day. As it dried, it made him super itchy, and to fix it, Gajeel shoved him back into the water. Three times the charm they say.

"Natsu?" Lucy called when he turned around and cornered her against the wall.

He smiled, his sharpened canines garnishing his smirk. "We still got thirty minutes before we gotta met Gajeel and Levy, right?"

"R-right."

She inhaled, her back arching off the cool tiles when Natsu inched his thigh between her legs, his hand ghosting over her stomach to caress her hip. When his lips grazed her neck and fingers traveled between her legs, the blonde knew she'd lost the ability to argue.

* * *

Lucy burst through the surface of the pool just as Levy careened off the large slide to her right. She splashed her best friend and came up sputtering with laughter. The genuine smile crossing the bluenette's face warmed Lucy's heart. She watched her eyes turned to Gajeel as she waved at him. He stood at the top of the diving board, long spiky tresses billowing in the soft breeze. He cannonballed into the water, splashing a group of small children and their parents nearby. The parents glared at him while the little one in the mother's arms giggled with happiness. Natsu slid down the curving water slide next. Lucy frowned when he didn't come back up.

"Natsu?" she called, scanning the water for him.

"Gotcha!"

Lucy almost jumped out of her skin when muscular arms enveloped her. She shrieked as he lifted her up onto his shoulder, her breasts almost spilling out of her small ivory halter top bikini. "Put me down!"

Her boyfriend gave her a wicked grin. "Sure thing!"

Lucy's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, I-"

He tossed her like a rag doll into the water. She broke the surface and coughed. "You jerk!"

He cackled and swam away from her as she tried to run through the water toward him. Soon, they jumped from the pool and headed toward an open canopy lunging area. Music sounded around them, causing Lucy's hips to sway. Energy bursts through her fingertips and she turned to face Levy, who sat next to Gajeel with his arm linked around her waist.

"I think I want a drink!" Lucy informed her friend. "Come get one with me?"

"Hell yeah, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel cheered. "Get me a gin and tonic and some girly bullshit for dipshit over here."

"Hey, shut up! Just cause it's sweet doesn't make it girlie!"

"Yeah, the fuck it does!"

Levy rolled her eyes. "It's hard to tell you guys are friends sometimes."

Their boys watched them leave, Natsu having Gajeel in a headlock. Natsu's dark gaze remained glued to Lucy's rear. Her bikini bottoms didn't leave much to the imagination, and he was okay with it.

"They're fuckin' gorgeous," Gajeel mumbled while sliding out of Natsu's grasp.

Natsu nodded in agreement then laid back onto his lounge chair. "Yeah, they are."

Lucy and Levy walked with their arms linked toward the bartender. They passed a group of five or six who looked like they were around the same age. Two of the men and one woman paid close attention to them as they walked past. One guy stood and leered at them. His black swim trunks hung low on his hips, exposing the "v" etched into them. A marigold headband kept his wild cinnamon-colored tresses pulled into an expressive mane. The red circular earrings he wore looked too heavy for comfort; they were the size of tangerines.

"Hey girls!"

Lucy swallowed and kept walking. "Let's keep going!"

"I agree," Levy whispered without turning to Lucy. "I read that Florida men can get aggressive with their advances."

"Hey, beautiful ladies!"

They continued walking and stopped at the bar, leaning onto to pearly white counter. Lucy opened her mouth to order but got interrupted by their persistent admirer. He leaned next to Levy and rested his elbow on the counter. His hungry gaze traveled over her body which made her uncomfortable enough to take a step back.

"I've been calling to you, ladies! Name's Ajeel. What's two pretty girls like you doing here?"

"Swimming and not being catcalled," Lucy scoffed.

"Nice!" Ajeel answered without acknowledging his catcalling guilt. He waved a hand at the bartender. "I'm paying for their drinks. Get what ya like!"

"Well, we-" Levy began.

"Thanks!" Lucy interrupted then gave the bartender their orders. If he would not take a hint, neither would they.

"So," Ajeel continued as he sat on a barstool. "You ladies got boyfriends?"

"Yes, we do, sorry."

Levy glanced over to Natsu and Gajeel's spot. She noticed Gajeel shooting a menacing glare on their direction before he tapped Natsu and pointed. He also frowned, and they both stood.

"Well, they're idiots to leave pretty ladies like you two alone!"

"Ajeel!"

He cringed and turned around. "Brandish! What's up?"

A beautiful woman with abstract neon green hair stood behind him. Her cold glare made Lucy and Levy realized she was in charge. Her eyes shifted over Lucy then back to Ajeel.

"Pay for their drinks and go back to the canopy."

Ajeel placed a hand through his unruly locks. "I'm just making conversation!"

"Conversation is over, asshole."

Gajeel stood in front of Levy who grasped his forearm and hid behind him.

"Yeah, beat it!" Natsu exclaimed while pulling Lucy to his hip.

Ajeel held his hands up in defeat and chuckled. "I'm outta here!"

He paid for their drinks and his cocky smile vanished when Gajeel picked up the Gin and Tonic Lucy ordered.

"Thanks for the drink."

Ajeel walked off and left Brandish standing there. "He is an idiot, but he's fantastic at attracting women, boyfriend or not."

She moved closer to Lucy, brushed her hair off her shoulder, and leaned into her ear. She stood so close; their chests touched.

"And so am I."

She walked away leaving Lucy dumbfounded and Natsu's mouth agape. Lucy would never forget Brandish as long as she lived.

"Well, she's bold," Levy commented with her amaretto sour in hand.

* * *

Their trip included many more unforgettable memories and finally, it was time for the tourists to return home to Magnolia. They got to experience the beaches where Gajeel enjoyed way too much alcohol. He turned into a sloshing drunk with Natsu close behind to their girlfriend's annoyance. Even though they had setbacks, their Florid trip was one for the books. The bittersweet act of checking out of their hotel stung, they were ready to return to their normal lives. Lucy, Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel sat at their terminal waiting for their flight to leave the whole ride there had heavy rains and strong winds. They almost got soaked just trying to get their bags in the rental car.

"Man, it's fuckin' crazy out there."

Gajeel stood next to a large window letting in minimal light from how dark the clouds grew. Thunder cracked overhead, causing Lucy to jump. Over the loudspeaker, the clerks began the announcement they were dreading.

"Due to Hurricane Howard's early landfall, today's flights are canceled. We apologize for any inconvenience and will work with you to reschedule your flights."

"No way!" Lucy moaned while dropping her head into her hands. "I'm supposed to work tomorrow!"

Levy joined her boyfriend at the glass and place a hand on it with a tired sigh. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It wouldn't be a true Florida visit without a hurricane."


End file.
